The invention relates to a one- or two-pulse x-ray diagnostic generator which contains a high voltage transformer with a primary winding connected to the mains and a secondary winding which supplies the x-ray tube, as well as a control loop for controlling the amplitude of the high voltage, in which a rectifier group traversed by primary current is inserted in the primary circuit of the high voltage transformer in the form of a bridge circuit, electronic adjusting means for the x-ray tube voltage being arranged in the direct current branch of said rectifier group.
An x-ray diagnostic generator with essential features of this type which is generally employable, i.e., not only for one- or two-pulse operation, is described in the German LP No. 1,961,621. In this device, a continuous comparison of the actual value of the x-ray tube voltage with the rated value ensues. If this known x-ray diagnostic generator is designed as a one- or two-pulse generator, then a continuous comparison of the actual value of the x-ray tube voltage with the rated value also ensues, as does a continuous control based on such continuous comparison. This leads to the fact that the supply voltage of the x-ray tube is no longer formed by sine half waves but that the sine half waves of the mains are converted to be approximately trapezoidal. However, it is desired that the voltage at the x-ray tube have a specific waveform which is only changed in amplitude during the control operation.